Bread sticks are popular bakery items which have been difficult to bake at home with consistency of shape and ease of baking. Home bread maker devices have become increasingly popular in recent years. These usually consist of a portable oven with an open top and removable glass cover. These ovens are electrically heated and include timer and temperature controls so that the home bread maker may place a body of uncooked dough within the oven, set the timer and the bread maker will turn on automatically and bake the bread on a desired schedule. In this manner, the person can awake or come home to the odor of fresh bread much as he/she awakes to the smell of fresh coffee through timer coffee pots.